


A Sticky Situation

by Vixens_thoughts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixens_thoughts/pseuds/Vixens_thoughts
Summary: Smut but with a little angst and feelings.





	A Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> For my hunny bunny ( pay back for calling me a lobster) your smut king has delivered a gift for you. Forged from a random idea and written in a few hours, I hope you enjoy something a little dirty, a little painful and a little sweet.
> 
> To my other readers, I hope you enjoy the randomness of my dirty mind that caused me to write this.

Harry pulled the curtain around his bed closed, made sure that no gaps remained and sealed them shut with a wisp of magic. It didn’t matter that the other boys in the dorm were asleep, didn’t matter that after several years of him waking up screaming in the night they had learned to be deep sleepers. That they put silencing charms around their  beds every night, all of them, except Ron. His best mate kept his curtains open and never used the basic charm just in case Harry needed him. That meant that guilt filled Harry’s belly as he put up a silence charm of his own, cutting himself off completely from the room outside so that he was left alone on his bed. The only company he had was his wand and a map, a map that lay open next to him and the dot that moved over it, illuminated by the light at the tip of his wand.

Draco Malfoy, the name above the dot said and Harry watched it as it moved down hallways and corridors, through archways and down steps until it disappeared inside a room that said Slytherin common room. Harry sighed, at least he wasn’t wondering around again, maybe that meant that tonight he would sleep, that the bags under his eyes would shrink becoming less dark. Perhaps he’d even have the energy to stay wake in class or by Merlin, the energy to smile. A smirk would do, Harry thought as he closed the map, extinguished the light and fell backwards onto his bed, his eyes closing as he remembered.

He remembered his smirk, how it would pull up one side of Malfoy’s mouth, how he’d on occasion bite down on the bottom pale pink lip to prevent a full smile after he’d said something he deemed clever. Harry’s own lips curled upwards as he remembered, the sound of his voice, the arrogantly drawled tone and how Malfoy’s tongue could curl and caress around words sharp as a blade.

Harry’s hand resting on his stomach moved lower so that it now pressed down on his cock. The organ growing harder under his palm as Harry kept remembering. He remembered the flash of grey eyes that burned with anger and grit, determination pouring from them like rain from storm clouds. Unblinking as they fixed onto Harry’s own right before hell would break loose and one of them threw the first punch, the first hex.

He squeezed his cock tighter as it twitched at the remembered sensation of Malfoy’s lean body pinned between Harry’s and a wall, hands tangled in the fabric for Malfoy’s robes. Keeping him in place while the scent of sandalwood filled Harry’s nose until it forced him to let go. To move back rather than forward, to look away because it would be weird to be caught staring, strange and wrong for him to want to continue to look. To press, to smell, to touch, all the while desperate, to taste.

Groaning Harry gave up teasing himself, fumbled his sleep trousers and boxers down. A louder groan as his cock sprung free and hit his t-shirt covered stomach. Harry grabbed his cock, stroked downward pulling the skin back from the head as he thumbed at the slit. Felt the wetness of pre-cum as he moaned around his bitten lip and remembered.

The way Malfoy looked leaning over a broom, cheeks flushed from the wind and quidditch leathers stretched over his legs and arse. The way he strode down the hallways, back straight and head high, the streaks of light through the windows reflecting off his white blonde hair so that it was almost blinding. The way he had looked, wet and dripping when Harry had walked in on him climbing out of the perfect’s bath last month. The endless creamy skin and legs that went on for miles, the slightly sunken but mercifully unscarred chest with pretty little nipples that could be covered so easily by Harry’s mouth, sucked and bitten to hardness.

Harry stroked his cock faster now, his eyes screwed shut as he fought to keep hold of the memories as he conjured lube into his hand. Fuck, he hissed at the slick wetness as he remembered Draco’s mouth swallowing him down to the root, the heat and suction that had made Harry cry out to the gods he had never believed in. He remembered how Draco’s cheeks had hollowed, his eyes swimming with tears as he choked himself on Harry’s cock. That the pupils had looked like silver, like mercury in that moment right before he closed them and Harry’s come hit his tongue.

So close now, Harry thought as he held on a little tighter, rubbed a little harder, a little faster and remembered the feeling of lips on his own, a hand holding his, panted breaths and the whispered words of two broken boys in a broken world who needed each other. Harry remembered how he felt alive when they were together, when he wrapped his arms around a warm body, breathed in a scent that to him meant home and pressing himself as close as he could to something that was the closest he had ever found to love, that was love, his love.

Harry grunted as he came, his hand catching the warm liquid as he gasped and rode out the high, until his orgasm ebbed away. He looked at the thick sticky fluid in his hand and vanished it, at least that was one situation that he could deal with easily. However as he got ready to sleep he knew that the situation with his boyfriend was much more of a sticky situation and he wondered how long they could keep hiding.


End file.
